Wade the Wolfox
This page is created by CalimTheCrystalGem/LikeBrony Ask permission before editing Wade The Wolfox its an Fan-made Animatronic made by LikeBrony/CalimTheCrystalGem. Appearence Original He is a light-blue Wolfox with white belly and big tail, and "spiky" cheecks, and a brown ear. He also wears a top hat. Withered As a Withered Animatronic, Wade is withered on most parts, and his head fell out of his body, and his left ear also fell, along with both of his eyes. Poor thing. Toy Toy Wade has the same body shape of non-Withered Original Wade. Along with the top hat, he also wears a green bow tie and red blush. Phantom Phantom Wade is just Withered Wade with watermelon thing all over it. Nightmare Nightmare Wade is tall (just like all other Nightmares) and withered on most parts, and he is just like Original Wade, although he has no top hat nor bow tie, and his head nor ear didn't fell off. The "nightmare-ish" part about him is the nails and teeth, both sharp things. The tooths are clearly coming out of his mouth. Well, at least they are clean. Adventure Just like all other FNaF World people, all the versions of Wade are also uber-kawaii-ed. Personality Toy Toy Wade has 2 personalities.His main personality makes him try always to be an happy person and makes other happy with his jokes and tricks. He can also annoy people easily with this personality, and he always be honest with people, but he knows when the truth hurts.When he want's to scare people, he normally shows his endoskeleton eyes and stares at camera, he also normally jumps and bites the Night Guard. His secondary personality is normally activated when he is annoyed, he turns girly and arrogant, always trying to ruin people's day with offensive but honest arguments, he would try not saying this argument in main personality but he is the second one so... Abilities * Fast Mind - Can be in both personalities, he has an good mind and always try to remember and think of good jokes/arguments. * Craziness - Commonly appears on the main personality, he normally break the 4th wall picking up things from offscreen, and try to make people happy with it. Normally those things are balloons, fire works, masks and cranyons. * Easy Intimidation - Appears on the secondary personality, he easily intimidates people with arguments,arrogantness and...DEATH STARE. Trivia * The kid that posses him had Personality Disorder when he was still alive, explaining Liker's double personalities. * The "fur on mouth and cheecks" are based on the same fur that an character "Miles "Tails" Prower" from the series Sonic the Hedgehog has, well they are the same fur. * The name "Wolfox" comes from the words Wolf and Fox, turning into a Hybrid between these two Animals. * The ideia for Liker being an Wolfox comes from the GIANT amount of Foxes and Wolfes OCs in the Community. * His secondary personality is based on the same personality that an character named "Disgust" from Inside Out has. * His "Craziness" hability is based on an character named "Pinkie Pie" from My Little Pony, since she is known to break the 4th wall. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics